Sasuke's Little Pony
by yayme2012
Summary: Sasuke's therapist recommend horseback riding. Emobashing time! Just a short fic Mexi and I wrote.


A/N: This is rather stupid, but whatever… just dissing Sasuke's emo-ness! This, like Hermione's Diary, was written a year ago. So yeah. Review!

**Sasuke's Little Pony**

Idea from Mexi

Written by Elizabeth

Edited by Mexi

note- this takes place during the bridge-builder mission

So one day Sasuke was talking to his therapist about his pent-up anger against his evil brother and just generally being emo. His therapist was recommending what to do about this anger.

"Well, you could have a hobby, or join a sport…" he said.

"Why? I'm a ninja," Sasuke replied emo-ly.

"Well, I mean a non-violent sport/hobby. Most of my patients prefer hiking, or biking, or swimming, or painting, or horseback riding…"

"Horse back riding????" Sasuke's eye starting twitching.

"Yes, that sounds just right for you!" the therapist replied cheerily.

"No. Hn."

"Come on, don't we want to make progress?... Sasuke? Sasuke?"

"Fine, I'll go buy a $#?! horse!"

---------------------------------------Later, at the stables---------------------------------------------

The shopkeeper was showing Sasuke all the horsies and ponies at the stables.

"This one is Deathstar."

"Hn."

"Killer."

"Hn."

"Black-ghost."

"Hn."

"Ninja-star."

"Hn."

"Emo Prince of Darkness the Third."

"Hn. Maybe."

"Night-darkness-pony-thing."

"Hn… so how much do they cost?"

"They cost whisper whisper yen!"

"sweat dropWhat the hell?!? I should probably take up painting or something…"

"Well… we do have one pony that's only whisper whisper yen…"

"That's not so bad. What's his(the pony's) name?"

"Um, actually, it's a she."

Sasuke sweat-dropped again. "I'm not so sure about this…"

"Oh, you'll absolutely love Rainbow Star Happiness Joy-Joyfulness Butterfly Princess of DOOM!"

"Erm… well at least the name has the word doom in it," Sasuke thought to himself as the shopkeeper led him over what was sure to be his new pony.

"And… VOILA!" the shopkeeper shouted, revealing Sasuke's new pony.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to think. If he looked hard, he could see strong muscles on the pony, but it was just so- so- PINK! All the jonin and chunin were sure to make fun of him if he bought it. But his therapist told him he HAD to buy a pony, and the others were so expensive…

"Fine, I'll take it."

"YAY!" the shopkeeper rejoiced. " You will just love your new pony!"

----------------------------------------One month later------------------------------------------------

Joyful music played in the background. Bird twittered in the meadow. Sasuke ran through a field of dandelions and other random flowers, then met his pony in the middle of the field. He jumped on and they galloped into the sunset…

----------------------------------------At the bridge builder's house---------------------------------

"Where the crap is Sasuke?" the bridge builder yelled. He was very drunk. Again.

"Stop swearing!" Sakura, ever the goody-goody, said. "But I do wonder, where is he?"

"Come on!" Naruto said. "Stop complaining. You have _me, _right?"

Sakura kicked him and he flew into the sunset.

---------------------------------------In the sunset-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto landed on Sasuke, who was riding into the sunset with his pony.

Naruto was about ready to throttle him.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU COME BACK! IT'S BEEN 4 WEEKS!"

"I missed you too, Naruto."

Suddenly, they heard in the distance…

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

The two green wearing, bushy-browed ninjas ran into a hug.

"Oh Gai-sensei, look its Naruto and Sasuke, they must be celebrating the youthfulness and joy of youth! Let's go celebrate with them!"

"Get on!" Sasuke yelled to Naruto. They both jumped on his pony and galloped away, very far away.

---------------------------------1 day later--------------------------------------------------------------

They finally stopped in the Bridge-builders town.

"Sasuke! Where have you been?" Sakura said, hugging him.

"Gaah! Get off me!" Sasuke jumped away from her.

Zabuza suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Look its Zabuza!" Sakura yelled stupidly.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

Sasuke gave her a death-glare as Sakura shrunk.

"LIKE WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT ALREADY YOU STUPID PINK HAIRED FREAK!" Sasuke yelled at her.

"Geez someone's mad," Naruto commented.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BLOND FOX THINGY!" he yelled. Again.

"I'M JUST TRYING TO HAVE FUN WITH MY PONY BUT YOU STUPID DUMB PEOPLE KEEP BOTHERING ME! YOU STUPID IDIOTS! ALL I WANT TO DO IS. RIDE. MY. PONY!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke rode away.

Everyone was shocked and silent. At the end of the road, Sasuke turned around, stared at them, and said:

"Oh yeah, Kakashi, you're a pervert."

Then he rode away.

A/N- yeah that was kinda dumb. Oh well!


End file.
